1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable luggage carrying case and, more particularly, to a portable carrying case having a front face that can be detached to form a carry tote bag which can store various items such as a lap-top computer, computer accessories, and other miscellaneous items. The tote bag includes a shoulder strap to allow the tote to be carried and used independently of the carrying case and wherein the tote bag utilizes the same securing means as is used to join the front face to the main body portion of the carrying case thus eliminating the need for additional securing zippers.
2. Background Art
Portable luggage enclosures having detachable components are well known in the art. Lap-top computers are extremely popular today, and it is common for travellers in airport terminals to be seen with a lap-top carrying case slung over their shoulders. Portable luggage carriers are also very common, and travellers can be seen rolling these along the ground as they hurry to catch their flight. However, most airlines limit travellers to only two on-board carry items. If the traveller has an additional carry-on item, along with their portable luggage case, and their lap-top computer carrying case, one of the three will have to be stowed underneath the airplane. Further, many airlines have restrictions on size and weight requirements for carry-on luggage. Therefore, what is needed is a one-piece combination luggage case-portable computer case, where the computer-carrying tote bag can be detached from the portable luggage case, and the remaining main body portion of the luggage case conforms to the maximum allowable size as required by the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) guidelines. After use, the tote bag can be re-attached to the main portion of the luggage case to again one unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,052 issued to Latshaw discloses a portable luggage system of modular components particularly sized to be positioned underneath an airplane passenger's seat or in the overhead storage bins above the passenger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,223 issued to Cunningham discloses a business case having a front, middle, and expandable rear compartment, a removable computer carrying case, and a suit carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,876 issued to Wang discloses a wheeled luggage assembly including a body portion having a primary case and a secondary case in engagement with the primary case by means of a zipper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,061 issued to Tucker discloses a plurality of independent luggage pieces capable of functioning independently of each other and fastened via fastening means to secure the separate pieces as one structure.
However, none of these references disclose a portable luggage carrying case having a removable face, which can be detached, folded and converted into a tote bag sized to house a portable computer or other items, and capable of being used independently from the carrying case.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a luggage carrying case in combination with a removable tote bag capable of storing and transporting a lap-top computer or other accessories.